


there's a reason that london puts barriers on the tube line

by diiem



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Abuse, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Fluff-ish?, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), abusive fatherinnit, abusive motherinnit, he'll be ok tho, musician tommyinnit, poor tommy:(, tommy is hurt and his friends comfort him, tommys friends love him, uhh idk how to tag, wilbur soot music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiem/pseuds/diiem
Summary: tommy likes music, especially wilbur's. but when his abusive parents dont approve, who has his back?(spoiler: it's wilbur, wilbur has his back.)---tw/cw for heavy topics such as s//lf h//arm, crying, p//nic attacks, and ch//ld ab//se so i wouldnt recommend reading if any of those may trigger youif any cc here state they arent comfortable w/ these types of fics ill take this down immediately !!:)sorry if this fic isnt very high quality, im still new to writing. feel free to point any grammar or story mistakes you see !title taken from wilbur's song jubilee line:)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, TOMMY IS A MINOR OK, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 631





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



> hello !! ive been way too obsessed with sad!tommy fics these past few days, and is there a better way to help that than to write one? (there is. oh well) idk when the next chapter will come out but i'll try to be super speed w/ it !
> 
> \--
> 
> OH MY GOD thank you guys for 300 hits?? it hasnt even been a day, im very grateful even if you didnt leave kudos or a comment:)

Tommy sat in his room, the music playing through his headphones playing too quietly and too loudly at the same time.

He was listening to Jubilee Line, his favourite song of Wilbur’s. He liked the way it felt slow but was also fast, and he resonated with the lyrics.

He closed his discord tab where he had been messaging back and forth with Tubbo and leaned back in his chair to listen to his favourite part.

_..Shout at the wall _

_ ‘Cause the walls don’t fucking love you.. _

His headphones seemed to scream the lyrics at him. They hit harder than usual for some reason. He really wanted to actually shout at his bedroom walls, but his parents were home and he wasn’t in the mood to be told off.

_..There’s a reason that London puts barriers on the tube line.. _

He had thought about that line many times, thought about what it could mean. His first assumption had been that it was just a filler line, something Wilbur had thought of that would take up some of the music but also fit his aesthetic and seem deeper than it might be.

Then, he took it into consideration. After long thought, he had come to the conclusion that it was about suicide. He didn’t know what made him think this, but now that the thought was there it wouldn’t leave.

It seemed as if the ‘reason’ was something about keeping people inside. Keeping them from jumping out, to their death.

_..There’s a reason that London puts barriers on the rails.. _

If Tommy was beginning to cry now, so be it. It wasn’t as if anyone would see him, or that they’d pay him attention if they did anyway.

He tried to focus more on the music fading out and starting over again than his thoughts. The thoughts that always came at the wrong times and made him feel like shite.

But they were impossible to escape.

_..I hate to see you leaving _

_ A fate worse than dying.. _

He slumped forward in his chair until he fell to the floor in front of his PC.

He couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his face now, as he let his mind run free. He thought about Tubbo, Wilbur, Technoblade, Phil, Dream, George, Quackity, Fundy, and many of his other friends. He thought about what they’d be doing if they hadn’t met him.

The only difference Tommy could see was that they seemed happier, without him.

He re-opened discord.

He had 12 missed messages from Tubbo. He’d forgotten he was in the middle of a conversation, he wondered if Tubbo had gotten worried about him.

‘Sorry’ he typed out. ‘MotherInnit called.’ He didn’t bother reading through the messages.

Discord pinged as Quackity’s discord icon showed on his side bar with a red dot containing a ‘2’ on it. He clicked it.

‘hey tommy’

‘it’s been a while since we’ve hung out, wanna hop on the smp?’

Tommy ignored it and opened Wilbur and his’ messages.He read through their most recent messages while refocusing on the music.

‘Hey Tommy! You doing okay? You didn’t seem as enthusiastic today as you usually do.’

‘Yeah Wilbur i’m fine. you worry too much, I’m perfectly capable of caring after myself

‘i’m a Man’

‘Okay, okay, Tommy. Just know you can always talk to me if you need to. I love you:)’

‘Got it, big Man. love U too.’

‘FatherInnit’s calling. gtg’

‘Stay safe Tommy, Bye!’

_..Wasting your time _

_ You’re wasting mine.. _

Tommy ignored the gradual pings signaling messages from Tubbo as he sobbed harder than before. He tried to ignore the strong urge to grab something and throw it across the room. Or at himself.

He began to type to Wilbur.

‘Hey, Big Man. i’m not doing so great. Can we call?’

He deleted the message what couldn’t have been more than 3 seconds after sending it, regret filling his mind.

He shut off his PC and got into bed, trying not to miss the music. If he cried himself to sleep that night, it was his business.

He dreamt of the tube line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW for child abuse !! this fic, in no way, represents tommy's actual mother. it's just for entertainment.

When Tommy awoke the next morning, he was curled in a ball and could feel the dried tears on his face.

He hadn’t showered the previous night, too lost in his mind to care much. He decided it would probably be best to take a shower that morning, even though his motivation for it was so low.

He slowly uncurled himself, stretched, and sat up on his bed. He looked around his room, taking note of how messy it was, especially the area around his PC.

What caught Tommy’s eye, though, was his guitar sitting against his desk. He hadn’t played it in over a week, but he was sure he probably still could if he wanted to.

He started taking lessons when he was about 13, three years ago, and he had actually gotten pretty good at it. It calmed him to play out melodic tunes on it, it cleared his mind.

He opted to play it a bit after he showered. 

Tommy got out of bed, grabbed his phone, walked into his bathroom, and locked himself in. He wasn’t sure why he’d brought his phone, but he supposed it didn’t make a difference.

He turned on the shower and undressed, careful not to look at the mirror. He glanced at his phone, which he had set on the floor, and bent over to pick it up.

He opened Spotify and wordlessly began to play Jubilee Line, even if it had caused him to spiral the previous night. He couldn’t help if it was a good song.

He turned up the volume, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to bother his parents, who were probably passed out on the couch.

As he showered, he quietly hummed along to it, careful not to be too loud or take too long. He washed his hair and body, and was out by the time the song was halfway through it’s second time playing.

He turned off the water immediately after finishing, he couldn’t let the water bill get too high.

After redressing and returning to his bedroom, he looked at his guitar. He did want to play it, really, but he had to do his homework to keep his grades up so his parents wouldn’t get angry.

He turned on his PC, immediately remembering the past night’s events. He hoped Wilbur hadn’t seen his deleted message.

Well, either someone had fucking died or Wilbur had indeed seen it. He had 56 unread messages from Wil, nevermind the others. He opened the DMs and noticed that probably about 3/5 of the messages were missed calls.

The messages mainly contained of Wil asking if he’s okay, being worried, and eventually assuming Tommy had fallen asleep. 

He quickly typed out an ‘I’m fine, WIlbur, was just a lil jazzed up. Don’t worry, big Man!’ and opened a server, opting to join a VC in case someone wanted to join and chat with him as he completed his homework.

Tommy joined VC 2 and began to play Jubilee Line in the background as he got started on his work.

A couple hours passed, and he finished his homework with no one having joined. Too bad for socialization.

Since he had finished his homework, he decided that it would probably be safe to play his guitar.

He walks across the room to grab his favourite pick (white, with the TommyInnit Dream character logo on it, reasonably thin and a decent size, a gift from Dream himself) and his guitar and takes his time coming back. He contemplates leaving the VC, but eventually sees no reason for it and opens a new tab. 

He searches up the chords to Jubilee Line, because though he has experience, he still doesn’t trust himself to identify the chords with just his ears.

After 5 - 10 minutes, Tommy feels he’s got it down. He takes off his headphones and sets them on his desk. Better not to hear the music, it’ll just make him feel worse if he fucks up a chord or lyric.

He turns his chair in the opposite direction, away from his PC setup, and begins to play.

_..Wasting your time _

_ You’re wasting mine _

_ I hate to see you leaving _

_ A fate worse than dying.. _

He sings along. He’d been told many times in the past that he had a nice singing voice, but he didn’t believe it. He just sang for the fuck of it.

_..Your city gave me asthma _

_ So that’s why I’m fucking leaving _

_ And your water gave me cancer _

_ And the pavement hurt my feelings.. _

As he continued to play, he braced himself for the next part. This part always made him emotional, no matter how much he wished it didn’t. He continued on.

_..Shout at the wall _

_ ‘Cause the walls don’t fucking love you.. _

It was actually pretty soothing to sing this part. It made him feel accomplished to hit the note in ‘shout’. He was quite enjoying himself now.

_..Shout at the wall _

_ ‘Cause the walls don’t fucking love you.. _

He internally patted himself on the back for not getting emotional yet. The next part may be trickier, but he was now convinced he could do it. He closed his eyes as he continued strumming for a bit longer, improvising the strumming pattern.

_..There’s a reason _

_ That London puts barriers on the tube line _

_ There’s a reason _

_ That London put barriers on the rails.. _

He was singing a bit louder now, but still minding his volume so that his parents didn’t punish him for disturbing them.

_..There’s a reason _

_ That London puts barriers on the tube line _

_ There’s a reason _

_ That London put barriers on the rails.. _

Tommy sucked in a breath and sang the ending.

_..There’s a reason _

_ That London puts barriers on the tube line _

_ There’s a reason _

_ They fail _

He paused for a bit after finishing the song. This was one of the first times he had enjoyed this song without crying. He shrugged it off and put it off to think about later, and began singing it again. 

He didn’t notice when a streaming Wilbur joined his VC and stayed for a good 2 minutes.

Tommy couldn’t do it this time. He could sense the oncoming breakdown. He continued to sing, much louder this time than before, no longer caring if his parents smacked him for it.

_" SHOUT AT THE WALLS _

_ ‘CAUSE THE WALLS DON’T FUCKING LOVE YOU" _

WIlbur left the VC now, Tommy never knowing he had been there.

_" SHOUT AT THE WALLS _

_ ‘CAUSE THE WALLS DON’T FUCKING LOVE YOU" _

He was definitely sobbing now, but oh well. He knew MotherInnit (or perhaps FatherInnit, or maybe both) had probably woken up by now and was furious. He couldn’t give a shit. He just strummed harder.

_" THERE’S A REASON _

_ THAT LONDON PUTS BARRIERS ON THE TUBE LINE" _

He heard footsteps approach his room. Loud, angry footsteps. He couldn’t be bothered.

_" THERE’S A REASON" _

_ THAT LONDON PUTS BARRIERS ON THE RAILS" _

He was starting to get scared, but he couldn’t stop now.

_" THERE’S A REASON _

_ THAT LONDON PUTS BARRIERS ON THE TUBE LINE" _

His door slammed open, a  _ very _ angry MotherInnit behind it.

_ "THERE’S A REASON-" _

His guitar was forced out of his hands and thrown at the wall, smashing into pieces. His mother stared at him, and he stared right back.

His fingers were throbbing painfully from the force she had taken the guitar with. They were probably bleeding with splinters.

He glared at his mother. She smacked him across the face,  _ hard. _ That mark would definitely be there tomorrow, if not longer.

Neither Tommy or his mother noticed Wilbur join back into the VC. Their back and forth screaming could have woken an entire neighbourhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! i think i'll be posting updates daily. thank you for over 300 hits, im very grateful:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw/cw for major physical abuse, mentions of murder, descriptions of injuries and violence, and child abuse. anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! sorry it took a little longer for this chapter to come out, i was having writer's block. thank you guys for all the hits, kudos, and comments, its all very appreciated !

“Thomas Smith, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Tommy’s mother exclaims. Her voice is cold, harsh, angry. Not the voice of a mother.

“I- I don’t know, mother.” he sobbed.

He was slapped again, this time across his jaw. The mark left behind was red and angry, and would probably stay that way for a long while.

“Next time this happens, you won’t have that computer of yours either. How dare you disrespect me and your father in this way!?”

“ _ Me _ disrespect  _ you _ ? Have you seen yourse-”

“We payed good money to get you those music lessons, we wanted our sweet little boy to have a fucking talent, but now here you go blasting music and disturbing our peace! What did we do to deserve this?!”

“I never did anything to you! You’re the one who goes out and gets drunk with dad every night instead of caring for your own son! Be a fucking mother for once.”

“Be a mother?! You’re one to talk, you can’t even be a son. You’ve disappointed your father and I countless times, you’re lucky we haven’t murdered you yet!”

Fear struck Tommy’s heart at both the mention of wanting to murder him and the ‘yet’. What did that mean? Was she serious? Was his life in danger? This was supposed to be his mother.

“What the fuck?”

His mother slapped him one more time before swiftly leaving the room without another word.

He slowly sank to the ground, the surrounding silence deafening. He couldn’t focus on anything and was having a hard time breathing. No breath he took held enough air, it wouldn’t reach his lungs. He was hyperventilating.

He couldn’t think straight. He didn’t know what to do. He managed to look up and noticed his door was still open. He was about to get up to close it when his father appeared behind it. Tommy immediately stood up, panicking.

His father was stronger than his mother. He could only think of one thing his father being here could mean.

FatherInnit quickly approached him. Tommy had no time to react before he was being held against his wall by his throat. Yes, his father had hurt him before, but it had never been this bad. He was actually scared for his life.

He couldn’t breathe. He was almost sure he’d pass out if he had to endure even another 15 seconds of this.

His father yelled at him. It lasted for at least a minute, which may not seem like a long time but it really was when you couldn’t breathe and were sure you’d die. His vision was blurry with black spots appearing everywhere.

Abruptly, FatherInnit let go of his grip and let Tommy collapse to the ground, gasping for air.

“How dare you anger your mother in that way?! That is shameful behaviour. You are a disgrace to this family, a mistake. Both your mother and I wish you hadn’t been born.”

Tommy tried to hold in his choking sob, he really did. He couldn’t help it as a few sobs escaped his mouth.

“No son of mine should do such feminine things as cry! Stop, right now, or you may not live to see tomorrow. You’re a failure, you’re not my son. Shut up!”

He tried to stop with all his might. He tried to hold the tears back, the hiccups and gasps for breath. He tried to stay calm. Note the word ‘tried’.

His father grabbed him and pulled him off the ground before pushing him harshly towards the direction of the desk holding his PC and setup. Tommy blocked his face using his hands, hoping to avoid a concussion as his head roughly collided with his camera.

He clutched the back of his head, which was likely bleeding after hitting the camera so hard. He couldn’t note a single part of his body that didn’t hurt.

His father took a deep breath before saying, “Your mother and I are going out. I expect this room to be cleaned up by the time we’re back.” He gestured to the broken wood from the guitar and the bits of wall of the floor from him being pushed against it.

He continued, “Why don’t you clean the house as well? It should be spotless when we’re back, brat.”

With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him, and Tommy was (finally) left alone. He picked up his hand from his head to examine it. There were a few splinters in his fingers, blood oozing from them. On his palm was a stain of blood, most likely from his head.

He let himself sink to the ground once more. He leaned against his desk.

Tommy sat like that for a little while, maybe around 4 - 5 minutes, until he was sure that his parents had left.

He stood up and looked around his room. His PC was still on, the chords for Jubilee Line still open. He sat on his desk chair and pulled his headphones.

His ears were immediately flooded with Wilbur’s voice.

“-ommy? TOMMY?? Tommy?? Fuck, Tommy?”

Fuck. He’d been in that call the whole time, hadn’t he? Wilbur must’ve joined at some point, though Tommy didn’t know when.

He wondered if he could play it off as nothing or if it was too late. “Hey, Wilbur! What’s up?”

“Tommy! Are you okay? What the fuck just happened?”

Well. Wilbur knew, then. He panicked then. Did anyone else hear? He couldn’t let it get out to anyone else. He was the only person who knew about this. Well, he supposed Wilbur knew now.

He ignored the questions and asked one of his own. “Wilbur, was anyone else here at all during that?”

“No, Toms, I locked the VC when it started. You’re fine there. Can you turn your camera on, please?”

Tommy turned on his camera and looked at himself through the screen. His lip was bloody and there were several red marks on his face both from being slapped and from holding his face for a bit too long. On his throat there was a hand-shaped mark. His eye was swollen from the previous afternoon, and his hair was messy.

In the background his broken guitar was visible, as well as the chipped wall. He looked closely and saw that there was a long, diagonal, stripe across his screen. He looked at the camera and saw a crack in the lens. He supposed that explained it.

He heard Wilbur’s sharp intake of breath. “Toms, you know this is child abuse, right?”

Since his camera was on and Wilbur could see him, he nodded.

“Do you know how long your parents will be out for?”

He shrugged. “Maybe a few hours. No idea.”

“Tommy, I’m coming over. We’re gonna settle this, you’ll be okay.”

“Wilby, you don’t have to-”

Wilbur ignored the nickname, knowing it wasn’t the time to tease him. “It’s already decided, Toms, I’m coming. Do you want to stay on call?”

“Wil, I’m fine, you really don’t have to come over.”

“Tommy.”

“..Yeah, stay on call.”

“Okay, Toms, I’m going to leave the VC and call your cell. Is that okay?”

He nodded and Wil left the VC. He left shortly after.

A few minutes later, and Wilbur and Tommy were on a call while Wil drove to Tommy’s house. They were in for a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 1K HITS OMG !! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw/cw for implied self harm and blades/razors !! anyway, this chapter is mostly happy ! wilbur gets to tommy's place and has a surprise .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sososo sorry for the late update !! i've had no motivation lately. i hope the long chapter makes up for the wait !!:)

2 hours and 13 minutes later (Tommy’d been counting), and Tommy was sitting in his bedroom, still talking to Wilbur. He had calmed down quite a lot by now but was still anxious. What if his parents returned home while Wilbur was here? What if they somehow found out he had been here and punished Tommy?

He expressed his concerns to Wilbur.

“What if questions are useless. There’s no point in wondering the result of something that is only partially possible, everything will be fine, Tommy.”

“But Wilby, how do you know that it won’t happen? This isn’t safe for either of us.”

“Toms, listen to me. It’ll be okay. We won’t get caught, and if we do, we’ll settle the situation safely. No one will get hurt. You’ll be all right.”

“What about you? Will you be alright?”

There was silence for a moment until Wilbur announced that he’d arrived at Tommy’s house and asked if it was okay to hang up.

Tommy confirmed that he could and the call ended. He stood up from his placement on his bed, and went downstairs to the door. He waited beside it for Wilbur’s knock.

He had to admit that he was very nervous. And scared. Nervous and scared. Of course he was happy to be able to see Wilbur and have a possible escape to his abusive household, but it would be so easy for everything to go to shit.

There was a knock on the door. Tommy immediately scrambled to open it. He was greeted with the sight of Wilbur, surrounded by a snowy sky. He opened the door further, allowing Wilbur inside, and closing the door again after.

“So,” Tommy began. “How are you, big man?”

“I think that question is better suited for you, Toms.”

Tommy looked down at his feet. “Well, I’m not sure I’d have an answer for that, Wil.”

“Can I hug you?”

Tommy nodded and was immediately enveloped in a warm embrace by Wilbur. He had expected not to like it, for the physical contact to remind him too much of his parents harsh touches, but it was quite the opposite. The hug was comforting and felt safe.

He wrapped his arms around Wilbur and cried into his shoulder. Wilbur, in return, rubbed small circles on his back. He buried his head further and let himself shake with the force of his sobs.

He was a quiet crier, had been since he was small, very rarely making noise as he cried. He had trained himself that way, always hating the punishment he would get when his parents caught him crying. Whether it was in his closet, against his desk, in the shower, or anywhere else, he always was punished if he was caught.

Now, though, he felt safe in Wilburs arms. Even if we wasn’t naturally loud anymore, he knew that it was okay to cry around him. Wil had made sure he was aware of that.

A few minutes later, when he had calmed down, he heard Wilbur speak.

“Toms. Don’t feel obliged to say yes to this, but I have a proposal.”

Tommy stepped back from him a bit, so that they were no longer hugging and were a normal distance apart, and looked up at him.

“Tommy, what do you think about me adopting you? I could be your legal guardian and you could move in with me, away from your parents.”

Tommy was shocked, frozen in place. That sounded.. amazing. He didn’t even have words for it. Apparently, Wilbur took his silence the wrong way, though.

“You don’t have to agree, Tommy! I understand if you don’t-”

“Are you sure? Can we really?”

“Yes, of course, Toms. I wouldn’t joke about something like this. You live in an abusive and unhealthy household, I’d do anything to help you. I’d be glad to adopt you.”

There was a silence that seemed to streach out for eternity. Tommy stepped forward and hugged Wilbur tightly. The hug was quickly returned before they both released.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Toms. Why don’t we go upstairs and start packing your things? That way we can get you out of here before your parents get back home.”

Wilbur was planning to bring him to his own place already? He was surprised but agreed and didn’t comment. No way would he complain about this, it was great he was getting out.

They went upstairs and into Tommy’s bedroom. They both began to look around for things that Tommy would need to pack.

Tommy knew he wouldn’t be able to bring his PC, camera, and other parts of his streaming set-up. He was fine with that, he had money, he could buy a new one. He just wasn’t sure what he’d say to his friends about why he couldn’t stream with them or anything. He opted to think about it later.

He walked over to his closet and began to pick out some clothes to bring with him. The clothes he picked mostly contained different pairs of his signature red and white t-shirt and some jeans.

Tommy liked those shirts. He’d gotten most of them at the same time. He’d gotten permission to go out after school as long as he was back by 6pm, so he’d gone to the mall. He’d found them on sale and had bought a bunch, not having enough clothes at home.

He still liked them because they reminded him of that time. It had been the first time he’d picked something out by himself, so it felt more like his than his parents’. It was a nice reminder that he didn’t have to be like them. He could get out and be independent.

He smiled down at the pile of shirts in his hands. He set them down, along with the trousers and pants, before reaching back into his closet and taking out a backpack to put his things in. He folded the clothes before putting them in the bag neatly, trying to save space.

“Tommy,” Wilbur held up Tommy’s ukulele that he had hidden behind his bed. “D’you wanna bring this?”

Tommy nodded and Wilbur set it off to the side. He then startled, remembering his drawer. There was no way he could let Wilbur go through it, he’d get all brotherly and worry about Tommy if he saw what he kept in there.

He quickly made his way across the room and to his drawer. He quickly rifled through it until he found his razor and the blade he’d taken from a broken pencil sharpener. He took them out of the drawer and stuffed them in his pocket, hoping Wil wouldn’t notice. He went back over to his bag and put them into the pocket of a random pair of jeans.

  
  
  


About 20 minutes later, and Wilbur had gotten everything Tommy would need from both his bedroom and the bathroom and fit it into the backpack. They were standing near the door, about to leave, when Wilbur noticed Tommy didn’t have his coat and sent him back to his bedroom to get it, saying it was cold out.

When in his room, he put on his coat and also grabbed his school backpack. The, he remembered his parents and quickly made his way over to his PC. He turned it on, clicked on his user account, and deleted it. Now his parents couldn’t try to go through it.

He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote on it ‘ _ Fuck you. I’m gone, bitches, see you in court. _ ’ He taped it to this monitor and exited the room, making sure to leave the light on to raise the electricity bill and piss off his parents. He knew it was dangerous for him, but oh well.

Wilbur didn’t question what had taken him so long and they left the house together, Tommy locking the door so that his parents weren’t immediately suspicious. It would buy him more time.

Once they were both safely in Wilbur’s car and driving down the street, Tommy leaned back and sighed in relief.

He was finally getting out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i will try to get updates out fast but idk how fast i can be. all kudos and comments are appreciated !


End file.
